60 Phases
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: I'd like to think we've finally gone past the schoolyard, sandbox love. I guess not. Immaturity never dies i suppose. A response to Ars Amatoria Theme Challenge. Done for fun so check it out! Taylor/Eric
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Well i'm taking a minor break in my all season crossover story to write a few drabbles for one of the cutest couples ever in my opinion. Please tell me what you think and click on that nice review button

Penguin

**

* * *

****Lost **

Wes grumbled under his breath as he rounded another corner on Animarium. He wouldn't have been up here in the first place if he didn't need to find Eric. Knowing that workaholic meant if he wasn't already working, the only other thing he could be doing was spending time with his girlfriend. He had denied Princess Shayla's offer to help find the Quantum Ranger, but regretted that decision as he felt himself getting more and more lost in the jungle that was the Wild Force Rangers' base. What's more, Wes didn't understand how he could be wandering so long without happening upon anybody, not even the freaking Wild Zords. Then as if God had read his thoughts, the Eagle Zord flew over him, in a direction that Wes knew would lead him straight to Taylor, and where Taylor was, Eric was. In hindsight, Wes should have realized that if Eric wasn't picking up his phone there was probably a good reason. When he arrived in the clearing that Eric and Taylor were in, he was surprised to see them…sucking faces. Normally such things would not even be mildly shocking given that they were going out, but Eric was Eric, enough said. This wasn't a scene he ever wanted to see, granted they weren't doing anything worse than kissing, but the way they were almost tangled into each other…Wes shuddered. Tearing his eyes from the sickly scene, he cleared his throat, hoping to God that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was.

"Ummm…sorry…Eric we need you back at HQ" Wes stammered, turning around to look at the couple again, who thankfully seemed to have jumped apart in the shock of being caught. Taylor's face was almost as red as Eric's shirt, as she tried to smooth down her messy hair. Eric just had this really angry face on him, most likely from being interrupted. Wes didn't hear what Eric whispered into Taylor's ear, but he was witness again to a few more seconds of them making out, before Eric came over to join him.

"Nice timing Wes" Eric muttered, as they left the clearing.

"Not exactly something I wanted to see" Wes admitted "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Silently Wes vowed never to get lost again. There were worse things than never finding your way home again.


	2. Scars

A/N: here's another drabble, this one is tad more angsty, but i think i really like how this one came out. Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you think

* * *

**Scars**

Their scars didn't come from the battles as Rangers, or from their jobs as a Silver Guardian and fighter pilot respectively. Their scars came from every shout, every argument and every word they could never take back. Sometimes Eric started it, sometimes it was Taylor, sometimes it's because they both needed to vent. Their friends would worry, they would cry, the world would stop revolving for a day. Then they would be back again, ready to start over, and ready to make new scars. Yet every time they walked out on each other, they would just have look at their scars and know that no matter who said what, who did what or who started it, they would find their way back to each other. Their scars are a reminder that even though they fight, they still love each other.


	3. GreenEyed Monster

A/N: Here's another one! More reviews make me update faster! so tell me what you think of this one!

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Taylor was having a very frustrating day. Not only was Cole pansy-ing about trying to get Taylor's advice on how best to get Alyssa out on a date, Eric was acting like complete ass. It began with just the subtle hints, a casual arm around the waist there, and a glare thrown Cole's way here. Taylor had no idea why Eric was being so touchy-feely all of sudden, nor did she like that fact that he seemed to be tailing her around like a loyal dog. When Taylor had finally had enough of his odd behaviour she confronted him.

"I don't like Cole" Eric admitted, shrugging his shoulders like it was the most obvious answer. "He stands around you too much" Then it was like all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. If Taylor wasn't so busy laughing at the idiocy that was Eric, she probably would have smacked him for even entertaining such thoughts. She wasn't sure why people always seemed to think her and Cole were such a great couple. Sometimes the thought made her cringe. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy, because really, there wasn't a nicer person out there. It wasn't that she didn't like him because she did, otherwise they wouldn't be friends at all. It wasn't even that he obviously had a thing for Alyssa and that her best friend reciprocated the affections. It was simply that Taylor liked a guy who could keep her on her toes. When it came down to Cole he was just another boy scout, all charms no challenge.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Trust me, Cole is the least of your worries" And with that she left him to ponder her words. Eric frowned as he watched her walk away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he called after her, but she just laughed and dismissed his question. For her, the only guy in the equation was Eric.


	4. Spellbound

A/N: Wow i'm surprised i'm actually getting more reviews than normal. so as a treat to all four of my reviewers for the last chapter, here's the next shot, and one of my personal favourites! If i get at least four reviews by tomorrow i might just post another one up!

**

* * *

****Spellbound**

Eric doesn't believe in fairy tales. He doesn't believe in magic and dragons and a happily ever after. He hadn't even believed in monsters that would kidnap princesses until he became a Ranger. He knows better than to believe that there will be a happily ever after for someone like him. He likes to think fairy tales are for people who have yet to grow out of their childhood. Personally, Eric's never had a childhood. Then he had met her. She wasn't a princess, or a damsel in distress. She wasn't even your average fairy tale heroine. The only magic she wielded was the one to his heart.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" Taylor asked. Eric shook his head.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because fairy tales don't hold my happily ever after" He pulled her in for kiss, enjoying the taste of her lips against his. "You do, and you're no fairy tale"


	5. Dawn

A/N: wow didn't actually expect to get four reviews that quickly but since my faithful reviewers did review, here's the latest drabble i've been working on! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Dawn**

Taylor loved waking up at dawn and watching the sunrise. It wasn't that dawn happened to be the time red and yellow lay intertwined in the sky, or that looking at it always reminded her of Eric. It was the way it reminded her that it was a new day, a new beginning and a fresh start. Every dawn she woke up to a clean slate. Every dawn she was reminded that she had made it through another day. Every dawn she was reminded that her and Eric had beaten the odds, even when no one believed they could.

Eric was used to being woken up at the break of dawn by Taylor who always chose that time to get up. She would try every time not to wake him, even though she knew she always would. Normally Eric would just let her be and go back to sleep. Today however, he decided he was going to join her. As she sat out in the balcony chair, Eric slipped in beside her, snuggling up against the morning chill.

"So what happens now?" he asked, as they cuddled up.

"Just another dawn"


	6. Gift

**Gift **

Girls loved being lavished in gifts, the expensive kind. Alyssa wanted nice jewellery, Dana wanted nice clothes, and Jen wanted expensive cars. Taylor was different, she could settle with gifts as long as they had meaning. She could settle with a real smile from Eric, because those were the most rare and valuable things she could get.

Guys loved being paid compliments, and loved gifts that highlighted these compliments. Cole liked trinkets that screamed what a nice guy he was, Carter liked clothes that said how manly he was, and Wes liked cars that he thought made him look cool. Eric was different, he could settle for anything as long as they had meaning. He could settle with a special smile from Taylor, because those always told how much she loved him.


	7. Patience

Wow it's been a while since i last updated this thing =) I hope you guys enjoy this drabble and i hope i'll be able to post up three more before the weekends over, but no promises. ENJOY THEN REVIEW and tell me what you think!

**Patience**

Eric didn't have patience and neither did Taylor, maybe that's why they skipped all the steps between enemies and lovers. They weren't like Carter and Dana who danced around the point, and flirted on the line between friendship and something more. They weren't like Wes and Jen who always hesitated every time, until it was too late. They weren't like Alyssa and Cole who liked to pretend they were going out one second and not the next. They didn't have time for hesitation and pointless flirting. He had one question for her and she had one word for him.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

They say patience is a virtue, but clearly that wasn't the case for them. Wes' patience cost him Jen. The others' patience cost them time. Eric and Taylor's lack of patience…well it definitely paid off in the end.


	8. Album

**Album **

It was an album of their life, pictures from when they started dating till now. He remembered every picture in there clearly, from the first one to the last. He propped up the book in front of Taylor's face, as she lay on the hospital bed.

"This one was the first" he said, pointing to the one Wes had taken for them at the picnic with the other Wild Force Rangers. Taylor was leaning up on her tipy-toes trying to retrieve her book from Eric.

"This one's my favourite" The photo was off the two of them at the club with the others. Eric had one arm around the shoulder, the other around her waist in a hug from behind. They were smiling brightly at the camera.

"This one's special" It was the one taken at their wedding, both smiling, Taylor in her wedding gown and Eric in his Tux.

"This one's the cutest" Taylor was in the picture, their son in her arms, an hour after he was born. Taylor felt the tears slip from her eyes as Eric leaned in closer to wrap her up in a hug. "You may not live to see tomorrow, but this album, this life, it's forever"


	9. Knight

**Knight**

Every little girl's childhood dream and fantasy involved having a knight in shining armour ride up and sweep them off their feet. Not Taylor. She liked being independent; she liked being acknowledged for her own power and no one else's. She had no use for boys, no use for their chivalrous mannerisms and chauvinistic behaviour. No, Taylor needed no one but herself. She never needed a knight… not even if it came in the form of Eric Meyers.


	10. Song

So here's three new drabbles, all which of are relatively short. Sorry but unlike most people i can't find myself to write really long drabbles. I'll try write some more, but chances are i won't get it done till March Break comes since all my teachers want to give me tests before the break. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy them, especially this one since i wasn't really sure i really liked how it turned out. Tell me what you think. Reviews are like chocolate, you can never have to many.

**Song**

They say that every couple has their own song, a tune to their own romantic story. Not Eric and Taylor. They weren't bound by the simplicity of lyrics and repetitive beats. God made them to no one's tune and no one's song. There's no melodic bond between the Soaring Eagle and the grounded Q-Rex. There's no harmony and no blend. It's not in the words they say or the things they do. It's in the way it just works. They aren't a song; they're just the perfect sound.


	11. Worst Case Scenario

A/n: okay last update just before i head back to school from the march break. since i'll probably be really busy with all my homework i won't get out another update for a while so enjoy this one i hope its as good as the other's have been! Review!

* * *

**Worst-Case Scenario**

Eric fumbled with his tie as he waited for Taylor. It had been two years since she was released from active Ranger Duty, almost three years since they had been dating. Fumbling with the ring in his pocket he tried to imagine how their night would go. They would have dinner at a nice restaurant, have a nice time spending the night together, and maybe stroll through the park. He would wait for that perfect moment to pop the question; hopefully by that time he would have ditched the little spies known as the Wild Force Rangers and Wes. Of course she would be ecstatic and agree immediately. He was broken from his reverie as Taylor strode down the staircase in a beautiful yellow dress. He gave her one of his confident smiles and watched as she gave him one of her smiles back. Worst-case scenario? She would say yes…and the others would cause a scene.


	12. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand **

It wasn't really that big of a deal. When it came down to it, it was just swelling and bruising, but it couldn't be any worse than a bad sprain. Eric thought otherwise. He kept fretting over minor details, and just all in all having a panic attack. He hadn't meant to trip her so hard, they were sparring and sometimes he was just too caught up in the moment to realize he was trying too god damn hard.

"Okay, don't panic its not that bad" Eric stated as he touched the swollen ankle.

"I'm not panicking Eric, you are" Taylor replied, propping up her leg on his knee. "Stop being such a little girl." When Eric didn't stop, she just kicked him away with her other leg, and tried to get up herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, dusting himself off, pushing her down so that she couldn't get up.

"Getting up, it's just a sprain, nothing I can't handle" Taylor said, trying to get up again. Eric just snorted and put more pressure on her shoulder. He held up his hand to her when she finally stopped struggling.

"Take my hand," he offered.

"What?"

"Take my hand," he repeated as he held the appendage up to her face. "It wouldn't kill you" Taylor rolled her eyes but nonetheless grabbed his extended hand, letting him pull her off her feet. Slipping his arm around her waist, he kept his other hand intertwined with hers. Taylor enjoyed the feeling of his hand, calloused from holding his gun all the time. It was rough around the edges, just like him. It was the first time he was willing to hold her hand in public. In the end, it didn't kill her to let him help. No, in the end it just made her find even more excuses to take his hand


	13. Duty

A/N: OKay yay! two more drabbles before i'm being thrown back into high school madness. In the next couple weeks i wouldn't expect an update since between Tests, Rugby and my aunt's wedding, i'm not going to have to much time to write. I'll try but no promises! Review for the love of god! because honestly i think i fell really short of the mark for these two drabbles and i want to know what you guys think!

* * *

**Duty**

Alyssa always knew that Eric was duty bound person. She's seen him run out on Taylor in the middle of date because the Silver Guardians needed him. She was there with Taylor when they both sat in her house, wishing that Eric and Cole were safe on their mission to the moon. She saw how irritated Taylor was that he would run out on her every time, even though she would always worry that he would never come back. Alyssa always knew that Eric was a duty bound person, and she can't help but be glad, because it was duty that brought him back to the altar even though he knew someone else needed him to be a hero somewhere else.


	14. Another Step

A/N: So it's been a while since i last updated but i am finally back! Now that the week from hell is over, and exams won't be here for another two or three weeks i can't fit some writing into my tight schedule. I've been stewing on this drabble for a while and I'm not i quite like how this one turned out but it's the best one out of all the four drabbles I've been writing so far so i thought i might just post it to see if I've lost my touch. Review and tell me what you think!

**Another Step**

It was raining and pouring that fateful day. Their animal crystals destroyed, and themselves powerless. Master Org had won, but the Rangers knew they couldn't give up. They had to fight to the last breath, even if it meant they had to give their lives for humanity. Taylor remembers leaning against a crumbling wall, wishing she had her growl phone on her. She closes her eyes for a moment and wonders what Eric was doing. She has no doubt that he's out saving another person's life. All her energy seemed to be sapped from her body entirely and even just thinking about moving made everything hurt even more. She wasn't sure where the others had ended up in their fight, but she trusted them all to be safe. She remembers not hearing the pattering footsteps of the orgs, so she rests. All her mind could conjure up at the moment was the comforting thought of home, with a nice hot dinner and sharing her abysmal day with Eric. He would smile and tell her to suck it up; things in life hardly ever came without a sacrifice. When the racing of footsteps registers in her mind, she recognizes the soft drumming of Alyssa's footsteps followed by the loud thumping of Danny's. A little behind the two, was Max's distinctive long gliding steps. Alyssa races past Taylor first calling back to the women as she passed.

"Get up Tay, we've got to go help Cole" Taylor remembers not wanting to move. Danny thunders in behind urging the yellow ranger to move as well.

"Taylor, this is our chance to finish it". Taylor remembers shifting her legs a little. Finally Max dashes by, but he drags his feet to a stop.

"You more than any of us have reason to fight, so get up" Taylor finally opens her eyes to glare at the boy, but she had to admit he had a point. Max gives her a nod, before racing to catch up with the others. In Taylor's mind she could almost see Eric approach her. He doesn't say anything; he never does. He holds out his hand and gives her a challenging smirk, a playful glint in his eyes. Taylor gets up, and takes that first step. One after the other, one step at a time, she finds herself catching up to the others. Maybe it was the encouragement of her friends, maybe it's the thought of disappointing Eric. Whatever it was, it was enough to get her to take another step, and that made all the difference in the world.


	15. Friends

So i know it's been a while, but it's been a rough couple weeks for me what with exams and final summatives. Actually yesterday a friend of mine passed away and i thought what better theme to post up today then Friends? So this is a dedication to my friend, RIP, forever young, forever loved and forever remembered. Review and tell me what you think

**Friends**

"You've got some interesting friends" Interesting was definitely one way to define them. Strong, silent Danny mixed with the childish Max always made for good entertainment. Then there's Cole, who always knew what to say to make you feel better. He was new, but definitely not inexperienced. It was nice to be able to rely on someone else for a change. Who could forget Alyssa and her motherly ways? Sometimes it was like they would all fall apart if she wasn't there. Interesting fit them well, but Taylor wasn't sure if friends was the right word, more like family.

"Yah they drive me crazy sometimes" Crazy like any moment now she would turn around and choke one of those meatheads for bothering her. Crazy like on more minute and she would need to be admitted to an insane asylum, Crazy like she would never be able to live a day without it.

"I used to feel the same way about my friends" Taylor glanced up at the enigmatic Red Ranger as the words flew from his mouth. She couldn't imagine a point where he and Wes weren't such close friends. She opened her mouth to ask but thought better of it. Perhaps she had more in common with the Quantum Ranger than she was willing to admit, but would it be a bad thing to get to know him better. She brushed her blonde hair from her face as they observed the Black and Blue Wild Force Rangers in one of their many weird, yet entertaining arguments.

"I can imagine" It was Eric's turn to give Taylor a look, but he just smiled.

"It might not seem like a lot now, but one day, you'll need them" he said, gazing up at the sky like he was remembering a moment long gone. "Just like I once did."


	16. The Call

Just been hit with a little bit of inspiration after watching Forever Red, which in my opinion wasn't all that great of an episode. So my latest drabble to all my faithful reviewers. You guys give me the motivation to see this project to the end. Love! Enjoy and Review

**The Call **

For Eric, the call that changed his life came from Tommy. Apparently he needed the Quantum Rangers help to stop a threat to Earth. Eric remembers agreeing quickly and without another thought, saving his lives was his job and his life. When he hangs up, he realized that he might have been a little too hasty. There was no guarantee that he would come back. He hesitates, but he knows a promise is a promise, so he heads out to meet the others.

For Taylor, the call that changed her life came from Alyssa. Apparently, Cole had left on a mission to the moon along with several Red Rangers, one of whom which was her boyfriend, Eric. Taylor remembers the anger that coursed through her, as she realized that he had left without a word. When she hangs up, she realized that she's more worried than angry. There was no guarantee that he would come back. She hesitates, but she knew that she trusted him, both in his ability to complete his mission and come back to her safely.

For them, it was calls from two completely unrelated people to make them realize how much they loved each other. Before he leaves, Eric remembers the call he received from Taylor.

"Be careful Eric, I love you"

In the aftermath, Taylor remembers the call she received from Eric.

"Be home soon, I love you"

Two calls to make them realize their love, and two calls to make them admit it. In the end it took only four calls to cement their future together.


	17. Secrets

A/N: This is probably the longest one i've written so far, and i really love it! So the premise for this drabble was inspired and based off of the BigBang- HaruHaru video, probably something most of you have not seen before since that is from a korean/japanese band but i loved the video so much i had to make a tribute to it. This was semi-rushed, so there may be some grammatical and spelling errors in it but i really wanted to know what you guys thought! Enjoy and Review please!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney and the ending lyrics of HaruHaru and idea belong to YGEntertainment

* * *

**Secrets **

I was walking past the café me and Taylor always visited that day, that's where I had found them. She was rubbing on something on her knuckle and somehow I just knew it was the wedding ring I had given her several weeks ago. I stayed rooted to the spot, just out of their sight, watching as she pulled the offending piece of jewellery and laid it in his palm. He slipped the ring into his pocket, before sliding out of his seat to sit beside her, drawing her into his arms. I think that's when I saw red. I wasn't even aware I had raced into the restaurant until I felt his cheeks impact my fist.

"What the hell are you doing Wes?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He grimaced from the punch but ripped my grip off his shirt.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he said, pushing me back. I looked at Taylor for an answer but she just shied away from my gaze. That had me perplexed, when did Taylor shy away from anything, let alone me of all people. "Taylor let's go" Wes grabbed her hand, entangling his fingers with hers. I grabbed her other wrist.

"What the hell is going on?" I cried again. She shook my grip easily.

"I'm sorry Eric" she whispered, before dragging Wes out of the store. I slammed my fist on the table in a display of anger before running out of the store, ready to give chase to them. I wasn't sure when or even how Carter had gotten there, but he jerked me back as I raced from the store. I smacked him off of me but it was Cole who came and dragged me away.

"Let me go" I said, trying to shake the two red Rangers.

"Let them go Eric" Carter convinced, dragging me towards his car. I was silent the whole time they drove me back to my apartment. It was something like an out of body experience for me, just sitting there, not knowing what to think. I ran my hands through my hair endlessly, trying to sort the millions of thoughts going through my head. Then something wet hit my cheeks. I brought my fingers up to my cheeks to see what it was. Tears. I hadn't cried since I was three, and here I was at the age of 27, vaguely aware of the two rangers standing by the door, and crying. The first thing to go was the vase sitting on the coffee table. The sound of it smashing to bits on the floor was oddly satisfying. It was like the flood gates opened, and soon things were flying and smashing all over the apartment. I could see Cole out of the corner of my eye rushing to stop me. It was Carter who laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head no. When I ran out of things to smash, Carter grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me out of the house.

"Where are you taking me now?" I remember asking, letting my forehead rest against the cool window.

"To find Dana at the hospital, she'll patch up your hands" he responded, nodding towards my bleeding fists. I scoffed.

"Let them bleed" Carter ignored me, eventually dragging my ass into the emergency room where his wife began patching up my hands. Carter just stood there watching, a sad look on his face, whereas Cole had disappeared a long time ago. His phone rang, making him step outside to take the call. He was speaking in hushed tones, but I could still pick out his side of the conversation.

"I know" he says to the mysterious caller. "Don't worry, Dana will keep him down here. I'm coming up" He reappears in the room, whispering something in Dana's ear, to which the pink Lightspeed Rangers just nods. Carter disappears again. It was silent in the room as she finishes wrapping the gauze.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, hopping off the examination table. Dana looks like she's about to panic, but hides it quickly.

"I just sent the x-rays upstairs, why don't you just sit tight until they come back" she replied.

"I'm fine" I grunted, walking out of the room.

"No you're not Eric" she said, grabbing him and turning him to face her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged her off.

"No, just leave me the hell alone" I ran out of the hospital, noticing that Dana did not follow. I didn't stop running until I reached a nearby park, sitting down on a bench. I sat there for hours just watching people pass by, watching couples gaze lovingly at each other, just sat and pretended everything was alright. The sun was starting to set when I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket. The caller ID signified it was Alyssa.

"If you're going to apologize for Taylor, you can save it" I told her as I picked up the phone. Her voice was all panicky and scratchy when she greeted me. She started to cry in the receiver, making it extremely hard to hear what she was trying to say. But the few words I really wanted to hear rang through loud and clear.

"Taylor's about to head into surgery and I don't think she's going to make it" she wailed through her tears. I hang up immediately, running that familiar route back to the hospital. I hit the receptionist's desk drawing their attention. They directed me towards the surgery room, five flights up. Outside the room were many familiar faces. Wes was leaning against the wall, his hands laced behind his head, which hung down in anguish. Cole had Alyssa wrapped up, sitting on one of the chairs outside. Even Danny and Max were sitting silently for once, a face of sorrow so unfamiliar on their usually jovial faces. Carter was leaning against the opposite wall, Dana crying into his shoulder. They were all in on it. I ran past all of them, but Wes grabs me by the elbow, dragging me in the opposite direction. I stared angrily at him.

"How long?" I asked, the anger barely contained.

"Two days after you proposed, "he answered calmly "I'm sorry I lied, Taylor really loved you" With that he placed in Eric's palm the ring she had given to him this morning. My eyes trailed back towards the door. I slowly dragged my feet towards those doors, as the tears found their way down my cheeks. When I laid my palm against the cool surface, I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. I slammed my fist relentlessly against the doors, screaming for them to open. Wes came and dragged me off as I fought to make my way to Taylor. Just then the door opened, and the gurney was pushed out. And there lay Taylor, a small smile on her face. I looked hopefully at the doctor, who only shook his head sadly at me. I dropped to my knees, beside her, as Wes let me go. I ran my hand across her cheek, feeling the fleeting warmth on my fingertips.

There are many kinds of secrets. The harmless kinds, the deadly kinds, the depressing kinds, and even the surprising ones. I think mine falls in somewhere between all of those. It was so stupid of me to not have seen through it, and what eats me up until today, was that I never got to say goodbye.

_oh girl, I cry cry you're my all say goodbyebye_

_oh my love, don't lie lie, you're my heart, say goodbye_


	18. Smile

A/N: This is supposed to be a companion drabbel to Secrets and is a rewrite except this is done in Taylor's point of view instead. In case some readers haven't figured it out from the previous drabble, yes Taylor is dead. So i love the reviews from last chapter, and a question Lilafutbolfan6 actually inspired me to write this one. I hope this clears up a little bit of the confusion from the previous drabble. I know there are a lot of information missing, but that's one aspect of the story i rather leave up to the reader's imagination. So enjoy, review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney, The lyrics at the end as well as the story idea belong to BigBang and YGEntertainment.

* * *

**Smile**

It was weird, just sitting here with Wes. He was nervously fidgeting with the earpiece and mic which he was supposed to conceal. I sighed into my hand.

"You look tired Tay" he commented.

"Yeah well people on chemo usually are" I shot back.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" The fatigue set in even more at his words.

"Don't Wes." Just then the earpiece crackled to life as a familiar voice sounded through it.

"He's here" Wes relayed, taking my free hand in his. I fidgeted with the ring on my hand, rolling it back and forth on my finger. Finally I pulled it off, laying it in Wes's open palm.

"Take it" I whispered, as he closed his fist around it. Nodding he dropped it in his pocket, out of my sight. He slid out of the booth, and came around to sit beside me.

"It's going to be okay Tay, we'll make it through this together" he comforted, drawing me into his arms. It was weird, it felt nothing like Eric. My face was pressed beside his earpiece, so I could hear Carter's words this time too.

"He's running in" Wes released me from his grip just before Eric slugged him across the face.

"What the hell are you doing Wes?" he asked, grabbing the former Time Force Red Ranger by the collar of his shirt. I could see Wes grimacing from the pain, but ripped Eric's grip off.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Wes replied in calm and collected voice, shoving Eric off of him. Eric glanced towards me, but I looked away, not wanting to see the heartbreak on his face, not wanting him to see the heartbreak on my face. "Taylor, let's go" Wes grabbed my hand, entangling his fingers within mine. It still felt weird; his hand didn't feel the same. Eric grabbed my other wrist, halting our exit.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried once more. I couldn't find the words for him, as I felt the tears assault my eyes. I shook his grip off.

"I'm sorry Eric" I whispered, running out of the store, Wes in tow. I could vaguely hear him slam his fists on the table as I ran from the store, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop running until I reached Wes' car, which was parked several blocks away.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked, helping me into the Suburban. I frantically wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, just take me back to the hospital" I demanded, lying back into the seat. Wes nodded solemnly at me, but drove off nonetheless. On our way up to my room, we passed Carter's wife.

"Did it work?" Dana asked quietly, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so" I answered, my voice racked with guilt. I swore inwardly at myself. I was stronger than this.

"I think I'd be doing the same thing in your shoes" Dana comforted, giving me a small smile.

"Come on Tay" Wes said, tugging on my elbow. "You've still got a final checkup" Dana bade us goodbye, saying she had to head back down to Emergency Room anyways. Back in the relative safety of my room, I tugged the wig off of my head. Wes came over and tugged a hat over my head.

"Thanks Wes" I muttered, to which he just shrugged to. "I mean...for everything."

"Eric's my best friend Taylor, I don't want you to lie to him anymore than I want to lie to him myself, but I respect your decision."

"It's for the best" Wes shrugged at me again. The doctor came into the room eventually, checking off things at the clipboard at the end of my bed. He would smile kindly at me the whole time, but I knew that what he had to say to me was anything but good. It was funny how Wes objected immediately while I continued to contemplate the option. The doctor replaced the clipboard, before telling us he would give us some time to think about it. When he left the room, Wes slammed his fist against the nearby wall. I glared at him, trying to put a strong face on.

"This shouldn't be happening" he mumbled, slamming his fist again.

"Wes stop" I ordered, knowing that he would continue to vent his frustration if I didn't stop him soon. "I'm going to do it"

"I won't let you" I laughed softly at him, but he was too angry to see the humour in his statement.

"Wes"

"If you won't listen to me, you'll listen to Alyssa" he drew his phone, dialling the former White Ranger's number. I reached out to stop him, but he just stepped away from the bed and out of arms reach. He had a rather hushed conversation Alyssa, but I knew as soon as he hung up the phone that my best friend would be here soon.

"Why'd you have to tell her!" I shouted, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Because you won't listen to me!" he retorted throwing his hands up in the air. "I know you're strong, I know you're independent but for once in your life why don't you let us help you!" We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which was only broken when a teary Alyssa ran into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Taylor?" she questioned, throwing her arms around me. "Do the others know?" I nodded.

"Max and Danny ran into me at the hospital once, and Cole found out from Wes"

"So everyone knew but me?"

"I'm sorry Lys, I told the others not to tell you" She cried harder, and wrapped me tighter in the hug.

"Where's Eric?" she asked, once she managed to halt her tears. I stiffened at the mention of him.

"Don't tell him Lys, I don't want him to know" I whispered, "This stays between us okay?" She nodded, wiping the tears on the back of her hands. I told her what the doctor had told me moments before, watching as more tears leaked from her eyes. This was why I didn't want to tell her from the start. She was too soft-hearted, and I knew that if she knew, she would never be able to handle it.

"You're going to go through with it aren't you?"

"Of course." Alyssa grabbed my hand, a small smile on her face. I knew she was just trying to be strong in front of me.

"And we'll be right here with you" she said, "I'll call the others." Normally I would have just told Alyssa no, but I knew she just didn't want to be alone in this, so I let her call the others. It was touching that they all dropped whatever they were doing just to spend the day with me. Max and Danny even fell into their old antics to try and get me to smile. Wes was glancing at something outside the window, his face set in a grimace. When Cole appeared in the room he picked up his phone and dialled someone's number.

"What the hell are you doing here Carter, I told you to keep him away" Wes all but shouted into the receiver. I couldn't hear the answer but apparently Carter placated him with his answer. "We're all upstairs, just do what you can... okay" Wes hung up his phone. When he caught me looking at him, he forced a smile on his face. Knowing he wouldn't talk, I turned my attention back to my friends who were reminiscing my old Rangering days, careful not to broach the topic of the Time Force teamup. Carter appeared at the doorway, a forced grin on his face as well.

"I heard" he just said, coming to sit on a chair by my bed. "How much time?"

"Doctor's coming back for me at 8:00"

"Guess we've gotta make this last then" he whispered. It was easy to just to pretend that everything was alright, that this was just another Org that we could defeat with a little sweat and blood. That lie became harder and harder to accept every time their smiles slipped and I caught one of them looking at me like it was the last time they were ever going to see me again. When the door opened with a click of the doorknob, the smiles all dropped off their faces. The doctor strolled in, his face a calm mask.

"It's time" And that was it. The other all walked beside me the whole time I was wheeled to the surgery room. Just as they were about to push me in, I halted them. Using the little energy I had, I pushed myself up on my elbows.

"If this is the end, I don't want my last image to be of you guys crying, so smile" I told them, a genuine smiling gracing my own lips. "For me" Alyssa was the first to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes, and giving me the bright smile she always had. One by one, the others joined in, a smile from their own hearts. Even Dana who had just joined them outside, came with a small smile. The Doctor laid me down on the gurney once more. With a smile, they sent me off. For what felt like the next hour, I could vaguely hear my own heart beating in my chest, beating, still beating. There was frantic shouting, and I knew, this was it. My heart started to slow, fainter and fainter. Then as if it was god's sign, a loud thudding could be heard from the doors; then a familiar voice. The thudding seemed to be in tune with my own heart beat. Thud...thud...thud...and then nothing. I'm not sure I actually heard the ECG flatline, but I knew that it did, but it was okay because I got to hear him one last time. So I smiled.

_-I'm so sorry but i love you. It was all lies.- (BigBang, Lies)_

I know...I always have.


	19. Chance

A/N: A quick little drabble i put together just before i begin university tomorrow. I'm really nervous being a first year and since i don't know how bad the course load is going to be i would say don't expect any more drabbles till the winter break. Love all my undying reviewers because you guys give me the inspiration to keep writing and if any of you have any suggestions or just want to see one of your characters make a cameo in a drabble just leave me a nice little review. Peace out everyone!

* * *

**Chance**

He had the perfect chance to kiss her then. They were in a secluded area, away from the other Rangers and their prying eyes. She was sprawled out over him from her attempt to tackle him down and retrieve her book. Their lips were already practically touching and he noticed the way Taylor seemed to close her eyes and lean even closer. He wasn't even sure what he was waiting for. She felt his hesitation, as her eyes opened to gaze deeply back into his. One look from her was all it took to chase his fears away. He leaned in, only inches away when…

"Aww if it isn't Taylor and the Quaanntuuumm Ranger" Max mocked as he seemingly appeared from nowhere. Taylor whipped her head around so fast, Eric was sure she would have whiplash.

"Max Cooper get your ass back here" she shouted as she jumped off of him and tore through the fields after the retreating blue Ranger. Eric just sighed and dropped his head back against the grass. Yeah that was the perfect chance and he completely blew it.


	20. Game

A/N: Wow i have been gone so long! missed writing fanfiction :) well recently i've been through a rather harsh breakup and i thought i needed write it out. i realize this chapter probably won't hit home for anybody and isn't particularly good in any sense but if i didn't get it out i feel like i'm really going to hit something. And if anyone is wondering, yes it is based of a true situation. So as usual reviews are welcome but not neccessary! happy thanksgiving, though i am a day late and good luck to any university kids out there like me who are preparing for midterms :) peace out!

Penguin

* * *

**Game**

Maybe to her it had been real from the start. For him, it was nothing but a game. The game to get what everyone said he couldn't have. It was his own personal mission, and he always won. He's seen the looks that Wes gives him, he notices the flash of anger in Alyssa's eyes and he's seen the way that every time he looked into one of their faces, he saw disappointment. He could look in their eyes and ignore everything, but the moment he looked into her eyes, he knew it was over. He wasn't sure when it stopped being a game for him and become something real, but he knew it had to end either way. He couldn't let her get close, he couldn't let anyone past the walls he had built because he knew in the end it would all just be pain. He tapped on her door, the hollow echo sounding throughout the house. When she answered the door, he could already see the sadness in her eyes, he knew that she knew.

"Wanna talk outside?" she asked, glancing back into her house for a second, "Alyssa's over" He nodded and stepped away to let her outside.

"Would you like to talk in the car?" he asked, noticing her shiver in the cold. She shook her head in the negative.

"Let's just get his over with" she muttered.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed my..." he paused to search for his words, "lack of attention this past month. I've been too distant and I don't think it's fair to you. So..." Eric let his words trail, knowing that Taylor heard the hidden message in the silence. Not surprisingly, she was holding herself pretty well together. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, and her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

"You came out at 10 in the night just to tell me this?" she whispered to the ground. Her voice cracked on the last word, but Eric pretended not to hear. Nearby, one of Taylor's neighbours was having a loud conversation outside his house. Both of them looked towards the source of the noise, a perfect distraction for the tense silence.

"Well I wanted to say it in person"

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice cracked a little more, the armour of her heart starting to crumble even more.

"I'm sorry, it's not fair to you" he repeated, "I...yeah" the unfinished sentence hung in the air like a knife.

"Well... goodbye I guess"

"Yeah good night..." Eric turned to his car, trailing awkwardly, casting one look back before disappearing into his car. Taylor all but ran back into the house, the tears still welling in the pits of her eyes. Taking a calming breath and wiping away any traces of tears, she entered the house.

"Hey was that Eric?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah" Taylor replied, putting on a cheerful smile despite her crumbling emotions.

"Oh what did he want so late in the night?"

"Nothing" Alyssa glanced curiously at the former Air Force Officer.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing important."

"I guess he just wanted to see you huh?" Alyssa suggested jovially, dropping the subject.

"Yeah" Taylor lied smoothly. The White Tiger avatar, let out a giggle.

"Well I have to head home now, so I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Of course." With another wave, Alyssa departed from Taylor's house, leaving the Soaring Eagle avatar all by herself. She collapsed onto her couch and let all her tears flow from her eyes. She didn't know how long she cried, but it didn't stop until her eyes were red and puffy and her throat hoarse. Thinking a shower was what she needed, she proceeded to bathroom, but found the running water just made her cry even more. It hurt her to think that after all they had been through; he could be so callous about their breakup. It hurt to believe that despite every effort on both their parts to communicate in spite their varying schedules, that he could just suddenly walk out of her life at the most crucial of times. It hurt to think that he would shut her out of his world, when she wanted him in hers the most at the moment. It wasn't fair too her? He was damn right it wasn't fair. Not fair that he wanted to make himself look good by even suggesting that he was doing this for her. Not fair that she had invested so much in this relationship only to have him spit it back right into her face. She slammed her fist into the wall. The raw pain in her chest was clouding her thoughts. She didn't think that it would hurt more than any Org attack, hurt so much despite how many times she had prepared herself for this inevitable fate. It didn't compare to the hurt when she could see a stranger staring out of his eyes, hurt more than when she heard another lame excuse, hurt every time she collided with another wall he had put up to defend himself. It had all been a game to him, but to her it had been everything and now she had nothing. Nothing but the hollow echoes of her heart beats, and the pain of knowing what it was like to lose everything you thought you had, but never really did. In this sick game of love, Taylor had lost more than she could possibly afford; she lost her heart to the only person who could, and would, never give it back.


	21. Test

A/N: Well what do you know i'm still alive! haha one semester down and after 2 weeks of awesome break i've finally pulled myself off my lazy ass to give you faithful followers something. This drabble is one of the few more light hearted ones that i have written and since i'm in such a cheery mood! ENJOY and reviews as usual are loved but no mandatory. If the Muse shows up over the weekend, one last drabble before i have to go back to University.

**Test**

"You know if you grip that steering wheel any harder, it's going to snap" Eric commented as he glanced towards Taylor. She just let out a small grunt of indignation. Eric settled back into his seat, tugging his cap over his eyes. They drove for several minutes in silence. "Slow down"

"Don't be such a backseat driver" Taylor admonished, though she eased up on the gas pedal.

"You're the one who wanted my help" Eric grunted, removing his hat to smooth out his hair.

"Yeah well I wouldn't need it if you hadn't given me that stupid speeding ticket"

"I'm a cop Tay, it's what I do" Taylor took a dangerous turn in retaliation to his words.

"Shut up" she mumbled trying to focus on the road. Eric just sighed.

"It's just a 10 minute test"


	22. Competition

A/N: Honestly fanfiction is such a stress reliever for me. Uni life is harsh and i'm doing terribly in everything right now but its good to know i still have some things to fall back on. This drabble i've been sitting on for like a month and a bit now because i'm not quite sure how good it is. I like the plot to it, but not really the execution of the theme. Either way, leave a little review and tell me what you think. Until next time my lovely reviewers.

Penguin

* * *

**Competition**

There was a little bet going on between the Wes and Wild Force Rangers. Wes says he will be the first to get Eric to smile. Not one of his fake smiles or his smirks, a real genuine from the heart smile. Cole disagrees he thinks he can one up the Red Time Force Ranger. Alyssa laughs and just thinks if anyone was going to get him to smile it would be a girl. Max rolls his eyes, what Eric needs is to hit the club with the youngest Ranger. Danny thinks maybe he just needs a day off to relax. Taylor just shakes her head; she thinks there's no point since she didn't believe he was capable of it.

Wes plays a practical joke; Eric calls him immature. Cole takes him up to Animarium to have some fun; Eric calls him childish. Danny tries to drag the Quantum Ranger out of work; Eric calls security on him. Max tricks Eric into going to the club; Eric ditches him the moment he looks away. Eric: 4, Ranger Boys: 0. Alyssa shakes her head, knowing that they're going about it the wrong way.

If you think you can do better, we'd like to see" Wes calls her on her bluff, to which the White Wild Force Ranger bravely acquiesces. It's been a week since then, and Wes had still yet to see some results. Alyssa chides him and tells him to be patient. The next day, she invites him and the other Wild Force Rangers to go with her somewhere. Wes recognizes the building they're heading into, it was the Silver Guardians Headquarters. He asks her what's she's doing but she just tells him to follow her quietly. They arrive outside Eric's door.

"Take a look inside" she says, "If my research is right, he shouldn't notice too much" Wes opens the door slowly, careful not to make to much noise. The boys all stack their heads on top of each other to get a good look. Inside the room sat Eric Meyers, peering at a picture in his hand. On his face a warm smile. Wes turns to look at Alyssa.

"How'd you do it?" he asked curious as to what the Quantum Ranger could be looking at to make him smile like that. Eric Meyers never smiled like that.

"I just gave him a reason to smile" she replies cryptically. "Besides, I told you, if anything is going to get him to smile it would be a girl" Alyssa turns to give Taylor a wink, to which the Yellow Ranger just shrugs.

"You owe me" Taylor told her.

"No Taylor, the boys owe us." Alyssa turned to face the boys. "About that bet?" The boys look at each other, grinning weakly, before tearing down the hall away from the two female Wild Force Rangers. In his room, Eric put away the picture of him and Taylor in his drawer, smiling to himself once again. For the others it was just a little competition, for Taylor and Eric, it was just the push they need to get things started.


	23. Let Me Tell You a Story

A/n: Wow its been so long since i checked in with a new drabble. It wasn't that i've been too busy, but more like my brain refused to work over the summer. With University back in full swing, I think i've finally gotten back into the writing mood. Of course with a little help from doc-trigger, the author of the other ars amatoria challenge for our beloved couple Taylor/Eric, my creativity is finally back. So thanks doc! This one is for you! And seeing as i'm in such a wonderful mood, here's a little fun drabble. Read, Review and stay awesome my friends

Penguin

* * *

Whenever Eric got one of those looks in his eyes, you knew the next line out of his mouth was going to be: "Let me tell you a story". Now Taylor wasn't that much of a bitch that suddenly everyone around her couldn't speak their mind, but Eric's stories were always grandiose, half-true and worst of all repetitive. If you've heard the story about his mission in China, you've heard it a million times already. She couldn't count the number of times he had told her about his fateful "last" battle with Ransik's army, which Taylor often had to remind him resulted in the Time Force Rangers having to run in and save his sorry ass. This usually elicited a grunt, and a non-commital "minor details Tay". Gatherings with other Rangers always involved a lot of reminiscing about the good old days (which weren't really all that good considering all the people that were allegedly taking over the World) and making comments about the latest team of Rangers. Whenever someone said "oh let me tell you a story", usually Tommy, Taylor would groan and rest her forehead in her palm. Perhaps it was a red ranger thing, but those six words were a curse. So as it was, Taylor who was always a woman of action, decided it was time to take this into her own hands. If she couldn't stop Eric from saying those irritating little words, perhaps she just had to tweak the meaning a little in her favour.

"Eric" she called out into their modest home. She heard a grunt of reply, which sounded suspiciously like "living room". Once in said living room, she noticed the Quantum Ranger was still in his work uniform, looking a little roughed up but no worse for the wear. The look was back in his eyes. He eyed Taylor like a prey as the blonde woman approached, opening his mouth to speak as she settled down in his lap. But Taylor beat him to it, laying a long slender finger against his lips.

"Shhh. Let me tell you a story" she whispered, before pressing her lips against his. She let her mouth do the work from there. Now, whenever someone mentioned those 6 fateful little words, Eric would glance towards Taylor and give her a cheeky little wink, with a smirk just tugging at the corner of his lips and she would respond with a slight flick of her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and a smirk to mirror his own, both inwardly counting down the time till their next "story" session.


	24. Time

A/N: What? an update already? Well what can I say, i've felt very inspired lately...that and writing is such a great excuse to procrastinate. Here's a really short one. Not really feeling those lengthy drabbles right now. So read on! Enjoy and leave a review with thoughts, comments or suggestions.

Penguin

* * *

**Time**

30 seconds. That's how long it had taken her to blow by his car and turn his life upside down. "Do you realize how fast you were going ma'am?"

Two minutes. That's how long he thought it would last when he saw her again after that mutant attack. Two more measly minutes and he would never need to lay eyes on that stupid blonde ever again. "Hey, you're the guy that gave me that ticket this morning!"

24 Hours. That's how much more time it would take for all this to end, and he would go back to his life, where one certain blonde would never be able to irritate him again. "Oh so now you want help from us?"

2 Days. That's how little time he realized they had left, before everyone left again, before he would have to go back to Silver Hills, before he would never be able to see his blonde girl ever again. "What are you reading?"

6 Months. That's how long it took for them to finish their fight, how long it took him to find her again. "Let's celebrate, dinner with me?"

3 Years. That's how long it took for him to finally ask her to marry him. "How could I ever say no?"

A Lifetime. That's how eternal their love had been and always will be.


	25. Guilt

**A/N**: Sorry this drabble is so short but i don't get as much time as i would like writing. :) Cookies to anyone who can pick out my little homage to one of doc-trigger's drabbles, it was what spawned this mad idea. Enjoy, Review, Read on!

Penguin**  
**

* * *

**Guilt  
**

He knew he should've felt guilty, but it wasn't his fault that she just happen to place her favourite mug right out in the open like that where it could be stolen...or worse smashed as was the case here. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown marring her pretty face. Eric just shrugged as she continued to glare ominously.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well it isn't my fault" he said, "honestly!" he added as her eyebrow rose up in indignation. Her next looks promised something worse than death.

"I hope you don't think that you will be getting any…"Taylor was abruptly cut off as Eric threw himself across the room at her.

"I'm sorry honey, whatever was I thinking" Eric practically pleaded, "I'll find some way to…uh…make it up to you" The way his eyes just raked over her body told her exactly how he was going to make it up to her. Taylor smirked inwardly. She shouldn't have felt guilty, but it was his fault that he just couldn't resist her. Really, it was.


	26. Distraction

A/N: No excuses this time just enjoy! :) Idea for this came from an old cosplay skit by JAC productions (Final Dance Fantasy) if anyone's seen it, you'll know what i'm talking about. Like always read, review and until next time!

Love Penguin

* * *

Distraction

"No Taylor that is such a stupid idea" Eric said, trying to reason with his girlfriend, who apparently was having none of it.

"How so?" she asked in return, crossing her arms and settling into a defiant pose.

"Because it just is!" Eric yelled, frustrated that they were having this conversation, in the Silver Guardians headquarters of all places.

"Oh real mature" she said, snorting in disbelief.

"Why do you want to work here so badly anyways?" Eric asked her, stilling trying to grab at the application form hidden dutifully behind her back

"Why not? I need a job, and I sure as hell can't go back to the Air Force now" Taylor explained

"So go be a cop"

"I am!"

"This is not the same..." Eric stopped his rant as Taylor whipped her finger out to point at something behind him.

"Hey look a distraction" She yelled, causing Eric's head to swivel around in reaction before he had actually processed what she had said. When he realized his mistake half a second later, she was already halfway down the hall to Wes' office. He chased after her but she had a sizeable head start. Just as he was two steps from Wes' door, Taylor turned around and smirked before slamming the contraption shut in his face. A small click sounded in his ears as the blonde locked the door behind her. Eric groaned and slapped himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I fell for that!"


End file.
